kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
La Cité des Cloches
La Cité des Cloches ( ) is a world based on The Hunchback of Notre Dame. The world's debut appearance has been confirmed for the upcoming Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. During gameplay footage shown at 2011 Tokyo Game Show, Quasimodo and Esmeralda were confirmed, as well as Notre Dame and the Festival of Fools. Story ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Sometime in the past, the world was destroyed by the Heartless, but unlike many worlds restored to seal Kingdom Hearts, La Cité des Cloches fell deep in a dream. As can be seen in the images, Sora comes from heaven to the world plunged in dreams and eventually runs into Frollo and Phoebus, while at another time chatting with the gargoyles Victor, Hugo and Laverne. On the other hand, an image is seen Frollo grabbing Esmeralda in the Court of Miracles, Quasimodo is with another Esmeralda in the cathedral. As Riku, he is seen with Quasimodo and Esmeralda enough, because in a trailer shown Quasimodo telling Riku that the location of a giant Dream Eater attack Notre Dame while holding an unconscious Esmeralda. Another picture shows a wounded Riku and Phoebus outside Paris. In the Jump Festa 2012 trailer, scenes are faithful to the original film as Frollo advice Quasimodo not to leave the tower, and rescue Esmeralda from being burned at the stake. Also sees Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Phoebus and Sora surprised that Frollo advice when they found in the Court of Miracles, Frollo harassing Esmeralda and Sora rushing to stop him, and Quasimodo and Riku talking about the people inside. On the other hand, Sora encounters a young Master Xehanort and Vanitas in the cathedral of Notre Dame and Ansem confronts Riku atop Notre Dame while drawing Frollo's sword from the ground. Characters File:Quasimodo KH3D.png|Quasimodo File:Esmeralda.png|Esmeralda File:Captain_Phoebus_KH3D.png|Phoebus File:Claude_Frollo_KH3D.png|Claude Frollo File:Laverne.png|Laverne File:Victor.png|Victor File:Hugo.png|Hugo Enemies Dream Eater File:Panda Bear (Scan) KH3D.png|Kuma Panda File:Neko Cat Nightmare.png|Neko Cat File:DokuDoku.png|Dokudoku Lizard File:Zou Elephant.png|Zou Elephant File:Gargoyle Dream Eater.PNG|'Unnamed Winged Monster' Other appearances ''The Sceptre and the Kingdom'' This world first appeared in The Scepter and the Kingdom, but is not considered a canonical appearance. Sora and Riku arrive here by mistake when Donald is unable to send them to their actual destination during the chase of the villain who stole the scepter of Disney Fairies from Disney Castle. Once in the city, the two young men fall on Judge Frollo, and since they appear out of nowhere, they are considered necromancers. They flee from Frollo and Esmeralda saves them from death. Esmeralda leads them to the Cathedral of Notre Dame, where they meet Quasimodo. Finally, asking about how to find a door to their world, the gargoyle Laverne guides them towards their true destiny. Gallery File:Notre Dame Bells (Trailer) KH3D.png|Ringing bells. File:City of Bells.png|Another shot of the bells of the city. File:Notre Dame River and Town (Trailer) KH3D.png|View of the Seine river and Paris. File:Notre Dame Cathedral.png|The Cathedral of Notre Dame. File:Notre Dame Square (Trailer) KH3D.png|Sora falling surrounded by balloons. File:Quasi and Frollo.png|Quasimodo and Frollo. File:Phoebus and Frollo.png|Sora standing near Phoebus and Frollo. File:Quasi and Esmeralda.png|Quasimodo holing Esmeralda. File:Frollo Confrontation.png|Frollo confronting Esmeralda. File:RikuQuasimodo.png|Quasimodo holding an injured Esmeralda and speaking to Riku. File:Riku Notre Dam.png See also *The Sceptre and the Kingdom fr:La Cité des Cloches Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance worlds Category:La Cité des Cloches Category:Disney worlds